Flow meters and other scientific instruments are widely used in many remote locations for a variety of purposes (e.g. to monitor flow rates of water in sewer systems). It is necessary for workmen to physically visit the remote sites to monitor the flow meters or other instruments (e.g. samplers) to gather data. Multiple site visits in numerous locations is a challenging, labor intensive, and expensive task. Ensuring that each site is operational and that maintenance is regularly scheduled is necessary to guarantee accurate and reliable data.
There has not heretofore been provided a system having the features described in the present application for wireless remote monitoring of flow meters or other scientific instruments.